


Sharing Food

by DarthKawaii42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canonverse, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKawaii42/pseuds/DarthKawaii42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows Dean is in love with Cas as soon as he starts sharing his food with him. Sharing milkshake leads to vanilla-flavoured kisses in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Food

It didn't take long for Sam to realise his brother was in love with Castiel.

There were plenty of clues, of course - not least the way they were always staring longingly into one another's eyes, or trying to catch another glimpse of each other when they thought they weren't looking, or the fact that Dean took any chance he could get in order to be alone with the angel.

But the one thing that really convinced Sam, the clinching proof, was that Dean had started sharing his food with Castiel. Dean didn't share his food with anybody, not even his own brother, so when he  _willingly_  gave over half his burger to the angel, Sam almost fell out of his chair. But, tactfully, he didn't comment.

Nor did he comment the next time, when Dean gave Cas his pizza, or the one after, when he let Cas finish his coffee, or the time when he gave Cas his sausage roll. But how could he not comment when Dean shared his precious pie with Cas?!

"Am I seeing things?" spluttered Sam all of a sudden, making Dean and Castiel stop in their tracks, plate half-pushed across the table.

"What?" said Cas, concerned, turning first to see Sam's incredulous expression and seconf to Dean who had turned bright red and fidgety. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes! No! Uh... I don't know." Sam blinked. Dean refused to make eye contact.

"He wanted to try some," explained Dean eventually. "I was just giving him a little, y'know, 'cause he likes to try human food, right?"

"But, Dean, you're giving him your pie!"

"Yeah?"

"Your  _pie_ , Dean! Your  _beloved pie_!"

Dean bit his lip and hurriedly shoved the plate of pie over to Cas. "Um... yeah. Well. Huh." He shrugged nonchalantly as if it was no big deal (which it  _very much was_ ), but the blush painted across his cheeks betrayed him. "Cas is my... my friend."

Sam didn't comment again after that. Dean Winchester was most definitely in love.

***

Dean Winchester knew he was in love. He had known for a while now. At first there had been the whole terrifying identity crisis, but this, somehow, paled into blissful insignificance whenever Dean stared into the gleaming blue oceans that were Cas' eyes.

Of course Sam had noticed. Dean had known he would when he'd offered Cas his pie, but how could he have refused when the angel had gazed at him so imploringly, those wonderful pink lips quirked up in a hopeful little smile?

"Thank you, Dean," Cas had said with a grateful nod, taking the plate and digging in immediately.

Yeah, Sam may have called him out for it, but seeing Cas that happy was more than worth it.

***

The next time it happened, Sam, Dean and Castiel were in a cheap café, chilling out after a hunt. A waitress, the kind of pretty blonde girl Dean would usually be hitting on as soon as he laid eyes on her, had come over to their table... but Dean was paying her no attention whatsoever.

Instead, he was staring at Cas, watching fondly as the angel read the menu with a furrowed brow, lips pressed tightly together in concentration.

" _Dean_?" said Sam urgently. It sounded like he'd already repeated himself multiple times.

Reluctantly, the elder Winchester turned to see what was the matter.

"Dean, are you gonna order or just carry on staring at Cas all day?"

Dean stammered: "Wha-- I-- I'm not--!"

"You've been staring at me for almost ten minutes, Dean," said Castiel solemnly, not lifting his eyes from the menu.

Dean very deliberately looked away, his face burning.

"I didn't say I minded," was all Cas said. He then looked back up at the waitress and ordered a piece of cake, while Dean sat there, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, like he knew he'd just been told something very important but didn't quite understand what it meant.

That time it was Cas who shared his food with Dean, as the latter was too shocked to form coherent sentences, let alone order.

(Cas had ordered angel cake.)

***

And then there was the time when they'd gone to a burger joint in California, and Sam had excused himself to go to the bathroom just moments before the waitress had arrived at their table.

Sam was, in fact, standing in the doorway of the restrooms, at a vantage point where he could see what was going on whilst staying out of sight. He'd even gone to the extent of buying a salad before coming here so he wouldn't have to interfere with them at all. Maybe, he reasoned, him being out of the way would give his brother a chance to finally confess his obvious feelings of adoration for the angel.

As soon as Dean thought he was out of eyeshot, Sam had caught him moving noticeably closer to Castiel, apparently using sharing Cas' menu as an excuse. (It was a really piss-poor excuse; there were two other, easily-accessible menus on the table which Dean could very easily have used, but hey, clearly he was desperate.)

Sam watched as the waitress approached, and Dean grudgingly tore his gaze away from Cas to order. "We'll take the bacon cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake," he said.

And then Sam's eyes widened as Cas leant right up close to Dean and whispered something in his ear, to which Dean nodded amiably. "A-actually," he said, "can we change that to vanilla?"

Cas' face lit up with the most affectionate smile and Sam felt like going over there and shoving their heads together because  _just look how in love they are and why won't they do something about it?!_

He stormed to the restroom, realising he couldn't actually take any more of this lunacy and needed to calm down.

***

Dean thought he was going to have a heart attack when Cas leant over to him, so close that his fluffy dark hair brushed against the side of Dean's head, so close that when he whispered, "nooo, a  _vanilla_  milkshake!" Dean could feel the warm caress of his breath on his ear and was forced to hold back a shiver.

How the hell could he say no to that?!

Almost as if in a trance, he said: "A-actually," with a brisk, surprised nod, "can we change that to vanilla?"

And at that, Cas had looked at him with the most stunning, caring smile Dean had ever seen in his life and he could've sworn he felt his insides just  _melt_.

Screw chocolate milkshake; if his angel wanted vanilla milkshake then so-freakin'-be-it.

***

Sam had returned to the table a few minutes later and sat down, clearly making a great effort not to comment on the fact that Dean had exchanged his chocolate milkshake, his favourite, for a crappy vanilla one he'd never really liked.

Once they had finished their food, the three of them headed out to the Impala, but Sam's phone started ringing just before they left the building so he gestured for the others to go ahead and that he'd catch up. (He  _totally_  hadn't texted Bobby to call him, hahaha, haha... ha.)

Dean was suspicious, but he suddenly had another perfect opportunity to talk to Cas after chickening out earlier, so what the hell. This time he had to get his act together and bite the bullet.

He felt his cheeks starting to go red already as the two of them ambled towards the Impala. The 'personal space' rule had long since gone out the window and Dean was not about to correct that anytime soon; the occasional flapping of trench coat against his side made his heart race ever faster.

In silence, Dean unlocked the car and opened the driver's door. He kept trying to speak, to find some way of letting Cas know how he felt about him, but the words kept getting stuck in his chest, constantly held back by a large horde of butterflies.  
Defeated, he flopped down into the driver's seat with a deflated sigh. He'd really thought today was going to be his day.

Just as he was cursing himself for being such a coward, however, Castiel was standing right beside him, peering down at him with a strange, indecisive look on that beautiful face. Dean turned to face him and was met suddenly with Cas' lips colliding with his own, and his hands softly clutching his face.

His breath caught in shock.

_Cas was kissing him!_

Dean's eyes flickered shut as he melted into the kiss, and all he could think about was the way the angel tasted very strongly of vanilla.

He was pretty sure he now had a new favourite flavour milkshake, anyway.

 


End file.
